This invention relates to a method and apparatus for selecting one of a plurality of elements and is especially useful in providing a low-cost, storage apparatus for use in data processing systems.
Certain large storage apparatuses which are used in data processing systems utilize data cartridges which are stored along X and Y coordinates in a storage rack. Complicated selector mechanisms are required to select a desired cartridge from the storage rack and to transfer it into operative engagement with an associated read/write mechanism.